


Another Tahorra Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [43]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, it's back to Tahorra I've come full circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tahorra Fanfic

            “On your knees, Pretty Boy.”

            “You—”

            “I said _on your knees_.”


End file.
